


American Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie are married, and have a daughter. They decide it's time for their little girl to learn to skate, which leads them to take her to the rink - and leads to Charlie being super protective of her. Meryl thinks about what a gem of a man she's married to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Beauty

Meryl and Charlie are married. They have been married for almost six years now and yet, every day Meryl finds herself wondering how she got so lucky. They had a daughter, Merylie. The name had been Charlie's idea, a mixture of both of their names. The two had agreed that it fit their daughter.Of course, now that their little girl was four years old, it felt right to take her down to the local ice-rink. Despite all the time they had spent on the ice, Meryl found she was strangely worried about her daughter. She didn't want to see Merylie hurt. She had, however, known they would let her skate. As they took to the ice it was suddenly clear that Charlie was just as protective of Merylie on the ice as he had been with Meryl. The fact that their little girl had near-perfect eye-sight was not even a factor. Charlie let her go eventually, hovering protectively at her side. 

Meryl had been watching them together for a while. She was still all too aware how careful she needed to be on the ice, much as she rarely skated, she remembered a little of what she had been taught all those years ago. Charlie had clearly known she was nervous and taken Merylie on ahead. She had taken the chance to calm herself, reminding herself time and again that she and Merylie would always be safe. Charlie was ideal as both a father and a husband. He always remembered birthdays, anniversaries. He had even taken to getting Merylie her own small Valentine's gift. After a while more of watching Merylie skate alone she had pulled up alongside Charlie, her hand slipping naturally into his.


End file.
